


Beginning

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to break the ice when you're completely smitten, not even if you're one of the richest young ladies in Republic City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

The first time we were left alone together was unexpectedly awkward. I would never think to describe myself as unconfident, but there was something about Korra that I just found intimidating. I'd never seen anyone move like she did in the pro-bending arena, and I had been wild to meet her in person. When we finally got to talk, she was even more than I'd expected. The way her muscles moved when she shifted her weight, the way her head tilted to the side when she was listening... I couldn't stop thinking about her for hours after she'd left.

Really, I couldn't stop thinking about her for days. The better I got to know her, the more I liked her. I practiced what I'd say to her, how I could convince her to give me a chance. I would have died of embarrassment if anyone caught me, but I had mock conversations with myself in the bathroom mirror, trying to find the best way to tell her how I felt. Every time I knew we'd see each other, I'd tear through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit to catch her eye.

For a while, it was all for nothing. I didn't get a chance to speak to her alone. She didn't seem very inclined to talk to me, and when I remembered that I had met her as the girlfriend of the boy she was interested in, I could almost understand. Her attitude toward me softened in time, and I began to hope there might be a chance of success. But when we were finally left in one of my rooms waiting for Mako and Bolin, all my carefully rehearsed speeches stuck in my throat. She was right there, right next to me, and I could find nothing to say. Never mind convincing her to love me, I couldn't even manage simple conversation. I was almost ready to despair when she turned her head to look at me, and laughed as she threw an arm around my shoulders. She began to talk about little, unimportant things, and I finally found my words and smiled over at her. This was a good start.


End file.
